


Purples on Rainbow

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Begging, Belts, Biting, Blood, Collars, F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Happy sub Doctor, Leashes, Lots of Sex, Master/master sex, Scratching, Spanking, Swearing, Teasing, Whipping, everyone gets pleased, two Masters going at it, two Masters going at the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Missy and Dhawan meet. Sex follows - biting, hard sex. When spent, they decide they want 13 as their play thing. Together.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Missy, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)/Missy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous Collection





	Purples on Rainbow

It had rained fire, the night that they had met – two parts of a whole, dancing in flames that burned with an unnatural purple hue. Which of them had started the blaze, was of no consequence – they were one and the same after all. The ashes tasted of completion, victory, finality. They both felt drunk on the rush of destruction. She smirked, her arms looped around his neck, his hand securely settled on the small of her back, his other undecided whether to take a handful of her hair and pull back hard, just so he could see the delicious column of her throat and the small wince of pain and surprise she would make. Tearing her blouse open so he could get closer to her bare skin was equally as enticing in it’s thrall. 

How he wanted to devour his past, show her how perfectly he remembered every delightful, decadent, debased way she liked it. It was a slight disadvantage for him of course, she didn’t have the luxury of lived experience of his body, but what a wonderful night they would have while she explored her future.

He spun her around, her skirts fanning out as she twirled deliberately further from his reach, 

They did not speak as they clawed and devoured, the sound of glass shattering as something hit the ground - neither cared. Their only focus on themselves, on how exquisite they tasted, how exciting the feel of past and future against hard grasps, knees pushing thighs apart, driving up to brush hard against a crotch. They very quickly could not tell where one began and the other ended, so tightly were they entwined, electricity seeming to spark from them the greater their intimacy increased. They gave no thought to the universe screaming at the very paradox of them, not when it felt so delicious. 

The backs of Missy’s thighs banged hard against the console as he grasped her hips, fingers digging into flesh, gripping hard to penetrate the layers of fabric she wore in his determination to leave his mark on her. She laughed, challenge in her eyes and a rush of wetness pooling between her legs as she leaned forward, hands gripping material and tearing, her mouth immediately on his bare shoulder blade as she shoved his ruined shirt to the ground, nails scraping into his flesh as her teeth sunk deeper

“You are going to pay for that,” he said. 

“Oh I do hope so. Now, show me what I’m made of then, or do I have to destroy more of those pretty clothes?” she said, challenge in her eyes as she pulled back and licked her lips at the taste of him.

He growled and ripped her blouse open, buttons popping and bouncing on the console, spun her around, yanked her blouse off and held her firmly against his body as he pressed his hard cock against her ass, his hand reaching through the cushioned layers of fabric to cup her cunt, holding her in place as he bit her neck, suddenly and hard. 

She didn't make a sound even as trails of blood began to trickle from the bite and her silence spurred him on further – she _would_ moan under his hands, plead for him to fuck her. Except she was merely laughing, pressing her ass back with just as much eagerness as he was pressing into her, before raising her knee, placing her foot against the column of the console and pushing suddenly and hard. 

He stumbled backwards, losing his grip on her as she spun around, both bare from the waist up as they began to slowly circle each other, their eyes locking, each with small trails of blood and bruised flesh, the burning pain from bites and scratches filling them both with heat. 

“That all you got dearest?” she said, her eyes alive with arousal and eagerness. 

“Oh I have much, much more darling, gonna make you scream our name while you come over and over.”

“Funny,” she said, reaching behind her to unclamp her belt before folding it and placing it on his console. “I like my belt, don't want it damaged. Now what was I saying..oh yes, funny that, because I intend to make you scream...but maybe I’ll torture you a little first, would you like that dearest?”

“Yeah,” he swallowed, grinning, the taste of her blood still in his mouth. “Maybe I would. Sometime. Just between us of course. We are fucking amazing Missy.”

“We are, aren't we,” she said, laughing before stepping slightly closer, the circle closing as she licked her lips. “Less talk, more fucking dearest.”

“Gladly.”

He lunged, grabbing her before he hauled her onto the console, tearing her remaining clothes from her with the expert precision of someone well versed in every button, zip and clasp she wore. When he finally had her naked, he grasped her thighs hard, fingers digging into the unmarked flesh as he held her obscenely wide, pushing her thighs back beyond any comfortable point as he bent down toward her cunt, darting out his tongue and giving one long, slow lick, her eyes widening as a gutteral sound left her. He felt a surge of satisfaction at the reaction he produced, more so with the whimper of protest that escaped her as he drew back.

“You fucking tease, did anyone ever tell you to be nice to yourself,” she said before laughing as he drove into her, hard and deep and unforgiving. 

“FUCK!” she moaned, hands flailing out to grasp at anything for stability on her precarious position on the console, one finding his hair and the other pressed flat against switches that she hoped he had the good sense to lock before commencing with fucking on a console.

“I’ll never find all the buttons,” he said.

“Oh, are you terribly cross with me? Oh dear, how unfortunate for me,” she said, her tone far too jovial. 

He decided it was time she screamed and pulled out unceremoniously, a hand gripping her hair and another on her hip as he turned her roughly, unintentionally slamming her down on a less than flat part of the console.

“The fucking dematerialisation lever!” she shouted, before bursting into laughter. 

He shook his head with an amused smile and shifted her to a flatter part of the console before grasping her breasts, squeezing hard. He took the moment of pause to survey the damage - a rush of adrenalin at the bruises and bite marks scattered across the bare flesh of her shoulders and hips. He wanted to utterly demolish her but he certainly respected himself, so he slapped her ass and quickly grabbed a bottle from his jacket pocket, coating his fingers before pushing two lubricated fingers into her ass. The way she wriggled against his hand spurred him on, he really wanted to fuck himself senseless. 

“Really. Liked. That. Shirt,” he said, pulling out his fingers and pressing the tip of his cock against her ass before shoving straight in. 

She screamed and he felt a sense of utter victory at finally getting that reaction from her as he drove his cock into her, hard, fast and unforgiving. She panted hard, moaning at the head spinning mix of pain and pleasure until quite quickly, pleasure took hold and built rapidly, in perfect synchronisation with him as he felt overpowered by the physical sensations and the memory of being both fucked by him and fucking her at the same time. 

He came hard, his hand moving to swiping against her aching clit, remembering just how she liked it and eventually dropping down on top of her as she came along with him, enveloping her against the hard surface beneath her.

“Fuck,” he said. “We really have to do this more often.”

“MMm,” she purred. “Oh I do agree dearest, quite the party. Glad I have so many copies of that blouse.”

“Still angry about the shirt,” he said, reaching under her until his hand found her breast and pinched her nipple, hard. 

She looked over her shoulder and laughed. “I suggest you punish yourself for such a heinous crime then dearest.”

He smirked as he eased back and pulled his belt from the loops as he pushed his trousers down, kicking them away, the flash of excitement in her eyes, all he could handle. 

“Better not go easy, I’m _really_ in the mood tonight,” she said.

“As If I would ever be easy on myself,” he said before raising the belt and smacking it down hard against her ass. An angry red stripe appeared straight away and he felt a rush of excitement and a hungry drive to simply whip her senseless. 

She certainly wasn't complaining.

He brought the belt down over and over, hard and fast, delighting as she finally relented and began to let out small whimpers, her head turning to the side to reveal pinpricks of blood where she had bitten her lip in her determination not to cry out. 

His arm shook with the effort of the repeated action, but he was not going to admit it, and pressed down firmly on the small of her back, holding her in place as he whipped her ass and the backs of thighs with absolute determination. Eventually she began to relax her muscles, feeling limp under his hand and he knew she was at her limit as leather broke flesh and pinpricks of blood began to form on the red and purple bruised flesh he had kissed so viciously with his belt. He wasn't about to let her push herself beyond her limit and he remembered just how easily she would do that in the right situation...so he pulled back, letting the air kiss her burning flesh before kicking at the insides of her ankles with his foot. She got the message and parted her legs, but was woefully unprepared as he brought the belt down a final time, straight between her legs. 

Finally, she screamed a very guttural scream and he felt a sense of total victory. A victory over himself was a strange feeling...a strange, erotic feeling that he absolutely and thoroughly revelled in. 

He threw the belt down and his hands ran gently then up her sides, pulling her up and turning her around, stroking her hair from her face and peppering her neck and collar bones with kisses before inching back and regarding her. 

“You ok darling?”

“Course I am, you might not be pretty soon though dearest, if you don’t take care of yourself,” she said, smirking and looking quite ready for more despite the veil of exhaustion she was starting to show. “I can wield a belt just as skillfully if you remember, and I do quite enjoy it.”

“Oh, I remember,” he said, debating whether to go a whole other round with her.

They kissed deeply before she took his hand, leading him from the room until she reached a far more comfortable and practical bedroom. She lay back onto the perfectly made bed carefully, half sitting on the edge, her leg casually hooked over his shoulder and heel kicking hard between his shoulder blades as he dropped down between her legs. He licked her dutifully, wanting the exquisite balance of pleasure and pain in every pore of her being. 

He ran his hands gently now, over red, angry welts as he pushed her thighs up, peppering her well punished flesh with kisses and gentle strokes of his hands. He took equal pleasure in how satisfied she sounded when his touch was gentle, he really did want to demolish and take care of himself all at the same time. 

Finally, they lay draped across each other, sated and spent, his hand tangling lazily in her hair as she ran her fingers with curiosity more slowly now, exploring his bare flesh, tracing a path across his naked body.

“I want a new toy,” Missy said, her tone firm and humorous at the same time. 

“The new one is blonde. Remember how much fun we had with the blonde before?” he said, chuckling.

“MMm, yes,” she said. “He was delightful. We deserve a treat like that again.”

“She won’t admit she wants us, not straight away, but two of us - she won’t hold out for long,” he said, sitting up, as he shifted, his legs either side of her body as he grabbed a hair brush and began to brush her long, thick hair.

She smiled as she placed her elbows on his knees, relaxing as she shifted slightly to her side, taking pressure from her aching sore flesh.

“Let’s surprise her then, trap her like prey - really in the mood to demolish the Doctor,” she said.   
  


* * *

Trapping her was easy. Finding a time where she was alone and not surrounded by human pets, was the difficult part. Eventually, after over an hour of making repeated stops at different points on earth, they finally found their moment. Alone. By the ocean on a blustery day, gazing out to sea. They both hoped that her mind was filled with only them as they approached, so lost in thought that she did not even feel them until they stood either side. 

The Doctor gasped, surprise and alarm at the past and future of her oldest friend...the person whom she had simply the most complicated relationship with of any, standing within grabbing distance. Grabbing distance of her...

She stepped back, away from the water and they stepped in sync with her, instantly circling, eyes never leaving her, hungry, excited and with a very clear purpose.

Her.

“Have you felt my tongue yet honey?” Missy asked.

“I…” the Doctor swallowed, struggling to form thoughts, yet alone words. 

“Not yet, remind me darling, when did we whip her last?”

“Oh, when we were all obvious about our love of bondage...made the whole world into us to see if she FINALLY noticed.”

They both chuckled and the Doctor began to get dizzy, both Masters gazes not leaving her for a moment, but totally unable to focus herself on them both at the same time. 

“Shall we strip her?” he said. 

“Oh yes, let’s,” Missy said, circling closer. “Would you like that Doctor? Would you like us to strip you so you can show us that lovely new body?”

The Doctor knew she should object, fiercely deny she wanted them to do anything of the sort, but two versions of the same person whom she desperately wanted to do exactly that, circling so close now that she could feel the heat from both of their bodies, was simply too much. 

She nodded.

“What was that Doctor?” Missy asked, amusement dancing in her eyes. 

“Yes,” the Doctor blurted out suddenly, a defiance in her voice as if she were in a fierce battle with herself to even utter the word. 

They obliged. 

She became completely compliant under their hands as they began to strip her, the cool air drifting in from the coast, kissing against her flesh as more and more of her was bared to the Master. She felt her hearts hammering wildly in her chest as she was left finally in only underwear - gasping as the Master stood behind her and grasped, ripping them from her body to leave her completely naked. 

“We're gonna...here?” she said, quite willing at that point to let them take her hard and fast on the sand, despite her concern for just how impractical sex was on the sand on a windy day. 

She felt confused for a moment as Missy smirked, her attention moving to her future self, as she approached him, her hands dropping to his belt, unbuckling and pulling it free from the loops. 

The Doctor frowned, confused until Missy crossed back to her, sliding the belt around the back of her neck, and slipping it through the buckle, stepping closer as she buckled it in place to make a collar. The Doctor’s nipples hardened against the material of Missy’s coat as heat and wetness flooded her while Missy smiled, placing a soft kiss on her lips and whispering against the rapid, eager breaths coming from the Doctor’s mouth. 

“Missed you honey.”

The Doctor felt a burst of joy as Missy took the end of the makeshift leash, turning around as she tossed it over her shoulder and began walking, her past self slipping his hand into hers. She felt utterly captive by them and she wanted nothing more.

“Me too,” she said, just quietly enough to be heard above the crashing waves coming in from the ocean. “Missed you both, missed you, always.”

They both broke into smiles as they felt a burst of happiness within them - a perfect moment that nothing and nobody could steal from their very souls as they led their new toy across the sand toward their TARDIS.

They did not disappoint. 

The Doctor was led to their bedroom, quickly finding herself on her back, two Master’s focusing all their attention on her. The belt remained around her neck, adjusted slightly now so that whichever of them took hold, it would tighten around her throat to their desired pressure - and they both took turns tugging in warning, watching as she quickly obeyed by spreading her legs, opening her mouth, or anything at all that they desired. 

She felt like she was in a dream, or that they had penetrated the deeper levels of her mind to see exactly what she had been dreaming about them. 

Missy sat astride her face, hovering teasingly as she held the Doctor’s legs back, spreading her perfectly for the Master. He pressed his cock teasingly against her, enjoying how very soaked she was becoming and how she writhed, desperate for them both. 

“Tell us Doctor, beg us,” he said. “I want to hear you beg for us.”

“Master….please...please fuck me,” she said, hoping her pleading was adequate because she did not want a demonstration of their admirable self control. She wanted them. Both of them. Right now. She wanted them to utterly own her.

“Mmm,” Missy said, her weight pushing the Doctor’s thighs down toward her chest further as she leaned forward. “Do you think she’s going to be grateful enough dearest?”

The Doctor opened her mouth to speak before hearing Missy whimper and desperately tried to turn her head to see what the two Master’s were doing above her now frantic body, desperate and craving them both to even touch her. 

“Please...Missy..let me...closer...I want to..”

“What do you want dear?” she asked teasingly.

“To...want to lick you...Missy...please...Master….wanna taste you...please.”

“Maybe we will just pleasure ourself right here, not let you play dear,” Missy said, laughing while the Master's fingers pinched her nipple hard as she returned the pleasure to him, twisting and pinching each others nipples as they kissed and laughed deeply into their mouths, but soon becoming distracted enough that Missy lost her resolve and dropped low enough for the Doctor to dart out her tongue and lick. 

Missy threw her head back and moaned in delight before reaching down and slapping at the Doctor’s breasts. “Naughty, I was going to deprive you for much longer.”

The Doctor felt a flood of wetness pooling, knowing the Master would feel just how ready and desperate she was becoming, his cock then teasingly pushing in just a fraction before pulling out again. Missy had lowered to sit on the Doctor’s face, wriggling in pleasure as she moved, clearly doing something else entirely with her hands as the Master breathed deeply above her. She licked and sucked, all the while trying to turn her head just enough to see what the two of the were doing to each other, but the intoxicating taste of Missy was too much to deny herself, so the Doctor gave in, working her mouth hungrily as Missy squealed and moaned in ecstacy. 

"Such a good girl,” Missy purred, until she let out a squeal as the Master bit her breast in one short light bite. 

“Please….please...fuck me...both of you...I need…” the Doctor stammered.

“Tell me Doctor, say you’re mine. Beg for me, use my name,” he said.

“I’m yours, you know that you both….mmmmmm….I…..” she thrust her tongue into Missy, barely able to back away from the taste of her, her senses overwhelmed by her scent before managing to speak again.

“Fuck….plese fuck me...Master….please.”

The sound of the Doctor working her mouth eagerly against Missy’s soaked flesh and the repeated flood of wetness at the tip of his cock from her arousal was too much. He slapped the back of her thighs and ass a good few times, determined to redden her flesh considerably before ravishing her. She clearly craved it, writhing wantonly underneath Missy's weight and his hands and so he rewarded her with harder smacks, spanking her firmly until his own arousal took priority and he pushed all the way in, slamming deeply as he began fucking her punishingly hard, furiously ramming into her as she moaned against Missy’s wet, sensitive flesh. She begged and pleaded to come, needing her release but not daring to take it without their permission.

She took advantage as Missy shifted forward slightly and ran her tongue up between her ass before flicking it in new ways, feeling very satisfied at the gutteral sound Missy made as her mouth met her ass, sucking and licking until Missy shuddered. 

He came, filling the Doctor, pulsating inside her until he was spent, then pulled out, dropping down immediately, his mouth straight onto the doctor's cunt. 

The Doctor screamed into Missy's cunt, and the sound and vibration made Missy shudder hard to orgasm above her.

“Come for your Masters,” he said, or Missy said, their words, their minds, feeling, arousal, two people, one person, all mixed up in the Doctor’s senses. 

She came, overwhelmed and overpowered, aching and throbbing beneath them both. 

The Masters collapsed down either side of her each with a satisfied sigh, snuggling against her while two red paths traced the Doctors bare flesh as Missy scratched a long winding path with her nails while the master dug his finger firmly into her smooth unmarked flesh, stopping briefly wherever he spotted one of the many bruises he had left her with, pressing slowly, enjoying the change in her expression as the pain deepened and she hissed. 

They eventually fall asleep, three bodies, intertwined, bare and marked and unwilling to move from the delicious entanglement. 


End file.
